enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Predložak:Novosti/Arhiv/2006.
← dodati vijest Prethodne godine: 2005. Prosinac right|120px * 28. prosinca '06. - 1. siječnja '07. - U Zagrebu se održao Europski ekumenski susret mladih koji su organizirala braća iz Taizéa. Grad je posjetilo oko 40 tisuća mladih iz Europe. * 28. prosinca - Hrvatski predsjednik Stjepan Mesić uručio je odlikovanje "Red hrvatskog pletera" novinarki i urednici Zrinki Vrabec Mojzeš, a "Povelju Republike Hrvatske" zagrebačkom Radiju 101 za njihov doprinos razvoju demokracije u Hrvatskoj. * 20. prosinca - Vaterpolisti hrvatskog "Juga" iz Dubrovnika osvojili su europski Superkup, pobijedivši talijansku Bresciu na njenom terenu s 12:8. * 19. prosinca - Potpisivanjem ugovora u Bukureštu CEFTA je promijenila uvjete primanja novih članica, a organizaciji po prvi puta mogu pristupiti i zemlje koje nemaju status kandidata za članstvo u Europskoj uniji. * 14. prosinca - Umro dubrovački slikar Đuro Pulitika. * 14. prosinca - Otvorena nova dionica istočne riječke obilaznice od Orehovice do Sv. Kuzma dužine 8,5 km i dio spojne ceste D404. * 12. prosinca - Umro je hrvatski kazališni i filmski glumac Izet Hajdarhodžić. * 10. prosinca - Hrvatski predsjednik Stjepan Mesić obratio se građanima Republike Hrvatske povodom snimke svoga govora s početka devedesetih, u kojem je uspostavljanje NDH nazvao jednom od pobjeda hrvatskog naroda. *10. prosinca - Hrvatski plivač Aleksej Puninski osvojio je naslov europskog prvaka u malim bazenima na 50 metara leptir, s vremenom 23,21 sekundu. *10. prosinca - Hrvatski skijaš Ivica Kostelić pobjednik je u prvoj ovosezonskoj superkombinaciji Svjetskoga kupa, koja se vozila u austrijskom Reiteralmu. *4. prosinca - Na snimanju glazbeno-humorističnog serijala Nove TV Nad lipom 35, od srčanog udara iznenada je umro glumac i književnik Duško Gruborović. više *2. prosinca - Ragbijaši splitske "Nade" poraženi su u završnom susretu Kupa europskih prvaka za amaterske klubove od moskovske "Slave-Zenit" sa 21:24. *2. prosinca - Ukinut pritvor Branimiru Glavašu zbog teškog zdravstvenog stanja. *2. prosinca - U Opatiji se održava trodnevni Festival čokolade. *2. prosinca - Dirigentica Nada Matošević nova intendantica HNK Ivana pl. Zajca u Rijeci Studeni * 28. studenog - u Jasenovcu svečano otvoreni novi stalni postav Memorijalnog muzeja i Obrazovni centar Spomen-područja Jasenovca. * 24. studenog - U Zagrebačkom kazalištu mladih započeo Deveti Međunarodni festival stripa "Crtani romani šou". * 18. studenog - Braća Stefan i Aleksandar Cikota, zagrebački maturanti i dugogodišnji suradnici Višnjanske zvjezdarnice, otkrili su potencijalno opasan asteroid (2006 WH1) iz kategorije zemlji bliskih objekata. * 17. studenog - Povodom obilježavanja Dana sjećanja na žrtve Vukovara 1991. u podrumu Opće bolnice otvoren je muzejski prostor Mjesto sjećanja - vukovarska bolnica 1991. * 16. studenog - u Dubrovniku će se do 27. studenog 2006. održavati konferencija Međunarodne komisije za zaštitu atlantske tune (ICCAT), zbog koje je i Greenpeaceov brod "Rainbow Warrior", usidren u gruškoj luci. right|70 px|Marin Soljačić * 16. studenog - Hrvatski znanstvenik, zaposlenik MIT-a Marin Soljačić (na slici) predstavio teoretski model bežičnog prijenosa električne energije na male udaljenosti *16. studenog - Ivan Ljubičić izgubio od Rogera Federera 6:7, 4:6, te time završio nastup na teniskom Mastersu. * 16. studenog - Na farmi Lipovčanka kod Dalja počela eutanazija 5.700 svinja zbog svinjske kuge. * 15. studenog - Hrvatska pobijedila Izrael 4:3 u Tel Avivu u sklopu kvalifikacija za Europsko nogometno prvenstvo 2008. * 15. studenog - Prvi put u svojoj povijesti Hrvatska je nekoj osobi odobrila azil. Razlog azila grubo je kršenje prava na vjersku slobodu, te opasnost od spolnog sakaćenja u zemlji porijekla. * 14. studenog - Ivan Ljubičić svladao je Davida Nalbandiana u drugom nastupu na Mastersu u Šangaju, te je tako ostao u igri za polufinale. * 12. studenog - Ivan Ljubičić poražen od Andya Roddicka u prvom susretu na Mastersu u Šangaju. right|80px|Zastava Cipra * 7. studenog - Ciparski predsjednik Tassos Papadopoulos stigao je u trodnevni službeni posjet u Hrvatsku. To je prvi službeni susret i prva razmjena posjeta na najvišoj razini. *4. studenog - Hrvatski redatelj Branko Schmidt nagrađen glavnom nagradom na filmskom festivalu u Montpellieru za film Put lubenica. Osim za najbolji film, nagrađen je i za najbolju glazbu autora Miroslava Škore. Listopad *29. listopada - Izvrstan dan hrvatskoga sporta upotpunili su hrvatski rukometaši pobjedom u finalu Svjetskoga kupa nad Tunisom s ukupnim rezultatom 33-31 nakon sedmeraca. *29. listopada - Mario Ančić pobjednik je ATP turnira koji se igrao u Petrogradu. *29. listopada - U splitsku Gradsku luku uplovio je najveći brod u povijesti. Radi se o američkom brodu MSC Musica, dužine 293 i širine 33 metara. *22. listopada - Riječka 128. i 133. brigada "Ban Josip Jelačić" Hrvatske vojske obilježile su 15. godišnjicu osnutka. *16. listopada - Počeo je Zagreb Film Festival koji traje do 21. listopada, a na programu je i hrvatska premjera kontroverznog filma Borat u kojem glumi Ali G. *14. listopada - Počeo festival kestena maruna, tzv. Marunada u Lovranu (14. i 15.), Dobreću (21. i 22.) i Lignju (28. i 29.10). [http://moja.opatija.net/events.asp?Id=393 više] *13. listopada - Generalna skupština Ujedinjenih naroda jednoglasno je izabrala južnokorejskog ministra vanjskih poslova Ban Ki-moona za sljedećeg glavnog tajnika. *11. listopada - Vatreni svladali Engleze rezultatom 2-0 na Maksimiru. Strijelci su bili Eduardo da Silva i Gary Neville (autogol). *7. listopada - Vatreni svladali Andoru rezultatom 7-0 u Maksimiru, Zagreb, u sklopu kvalifikacija za Europsko prvenstvo 2008. *7. listopada - U Zagrebu i 32 veća hrvatska grada održava se humanitarna akcija Dan ružičaste vrpce. *7. listopada - Miroslav Radman i Ksenija Zahradka predstavili su novo hrvatsko znanstveno otkriće mehanizma popravljanja genoma bakterije Deinococcus radiodurans. *6. listopada - Janica Kostelić propušta nadolazeću skijašku sezonu! [http://www.vip.hr/sp/d_show?idc=2357391&idnews=22429699 više] Rujan *30. rujna - U Zagrebu održan festival "Noć gutača reklama", hrvatska inačica svjetske manifestacije "The Night of the AdEaters", a središnja tema ovogodišnjeg programa bila je Vremeplov. *25. rujna - U Vukovaru su se postrojili preživjeli pripadnici 204. vukovarske brigade HV-a, koja je prije 15 godina branila grad od srpske agresije. *25. rujna - Hrvatski riblji restoran "Kod Drage" u New Orleansu dobio je nagradu Američke udruge restorana jer se nakon uragana Katrina preobrazio u besplatnu javnu kuhinju i unesrećenima posluživao 3.000 porcija dnevno. *23. rujna - Otvorene su 36. Varaždinske barokne večeri. *20. rujna - U Zagrebu otvoren Drugi Festival eksperimentalnog filma i videa "25 FPS". *17. rujna - U francuskom gradu Villefranche otvoren je spomen-park Hrvatima koji su tamo 1943. podigli prvu pobunu unutar njemačke vojske u 2. svjetskom ratu. *17. rujna - Na Jarunu je nekoliko tisuća ljudi trčalo u dobrotvornoj utrci Terry Fox Run za liječenje raka. *17. rujna - Mario Ančić izgubio u finalu ATP turnira u Pekingu od Cipranina Marcosa Baghdatisa 6:4, 6:0. *16. rujna - Mario Ančić ušao u finale ATP turnira u Pekingu nakon pobjede nad Korejcem Hyung-Taik Leejem. *15. rujna - Mario Ančić ušao je u polufinale ATP turnira u Pekingu. U četvrtfinalu Ančić je u tri seta bio bolji od Slovaka Dominika Hrbatyja. *10. rujna - Hrvatski borac u ultimate fightu Mirko Filipović osvojio Pride Grand Prix pobijedivši Amerikanca Josha Barnetta u finalu tehničkim nokautom. *9. rujna - Hrvatska muška košarkaška reprezentacija osigurala nastup na EP koje će se održati u Španjolskoj 2007. pobjedom nad Latvijom u Rigi. *8. rujna - Hrvatski internet provider T-Com povećao internet promet svojim korisnicima ADSL-a bez promjene cijena. [http://www.t-com.hr/privatni/internet/maxadsl/ više] *8. rujna - Završen projekt "Kravata oko Hrvatske" vezivanjem najmanjeg čvora na najvećoj kravati na svijetu večeras u Dubrovniku. *8. rujna - Umro je glumac Josip Genda (na slici), dugogodišnji prvak splitskog kazališta. *7. rujna - Pred Haškim sudom održava se statusna konferencija u postupku protiv generala Gotovine, Čermaka, Markača, optuženih za zločine počinjene tijekom Oluje 1995. godine. *7. rujna - Krenuo konjički maraton Bjelovar - Lipik, na kojem će oko 50 branitelja prejahati oko 200 km putem kojim su prije 15 godina, u Operaciji Otkos 10, prošli Bilogoru, Psunj i Papuk. *3. rujna - Izbornik hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije Slaven Bilić zbog noćnog je izlaska u narodnjački klub izbacio iz reprezentacije Srnu , Balabana i Ivicu Olića, tri dana uoči početka kvalifikacija za Europsko prvenstvo 2008. godine. Kolovoz *30. kolovoza - Zbog objavljivanja Mesićevih transkripata, Haški sud osudio je splitskog novinara Josipa Jovića na plaćanje kazne od 20.000 eura. *29. kolovoza - Austrijanac Herbert Nitch nadmašio je vlastiti svjetski rekord u ronjenju na dah spustivši se na dubinu od 183 m jugozapadno od Žirja. *29. kolovoza - TDR je pristao isplatiti otpremnine za 30 pobunjenih radnika ako se ispričaju za štetu i ograde od sindikata. *27. kolovoza - Mimohodom 1200 sudionika počela je 34. olimpijada starih sportova u Brođancima u Valpovštini. *26. kolovoza - U Varaždinu je počeo najveći ulični festival - Špancirfest više *26. kolovoza - Veliko nevrijeme zahvatilo Korčulu. Velika tuča potukla vinograde i maslinike. right|100px *24. kolovoza - Na konferenciji IAU u Pragu usvojena je definicija planeta koja isključuje Pluton (na slici) kao planet, ostavljajući Sunčev sustav sa 8 planeta. *20. kolovoza - Hrvatska odbojkaška reprezentacija osvojila je srebrnu medalju u finalu Europske lige. right|100px *18. kolovoza - U Crikvenici se do 20. kolovoza održava Europsko prvenstvo u Jet skiju. *17. kolovoza - U Pekingu na Svjetskom juniorskom prvenstvu u atletici hrvatska atletičarka Daniela Grgić osvojila je zlatnu medalju u disciplini 400 m, oborivši pritom i 32 godine star državni seniorski rekord Jelice Pavličić. *15. kolovoza - Blagdan Velike Gospe; Mnogi će hodočasnici pohoditi marijanska svetišta diljem Hrvatske. *14. kolovoza - Senjski ljetni karneval; Velika karnevalska povorka bit će održana večeras s početkom u 19 sati. *12. kolovoza - Održan Neretvanski maraton lađa, sa startom ispred mosta u Metkoviću i ciljem u Pločama. Po peti put pobijedila je ekipa Rogotina. *11. kolovoza - U Göteborgu na Europskom prvenstvu u atletici, Blanka Vlašić s preskočenih je 2,01 zauzela četvrto mjesto. Zlato je osvojila Belgijka Tia Hellebaut. *10. kolovoza - Zbog prijetnje terorističkim napadom na 10 putničkih zrakoplova u Velikoj Britaniji i u hrvatskim je zračnim lukama uveden poseban režim pri ulasku u zrakoplov. *9. kolovoza - U Zagrebu je u 55. godini preminuo glumac Slavko Brankov, poznat kao Crni Jack iz popularne serije "Smogovci". *9. kolovoza - Bivši vratar zagrebačkog Dinama Dražen Ladić, novi je izbornik hrvatske mlade (U-21) vrste. *7. kolovoza - Hrvatski maratonac Toni Pavičić Donkić preplivao je kanal La Manche za 9 sati i 45 minuta, čime je nadmašio Veljka Rogošića. *7. kolovoza - Seizmološka služba je na području Gorskog kotara u 7 sati zabilježila umjereno jak potres (2,8 po Richteru ili III stupnja Mercalli-Cancani-Siebergove ljestvice). *6. kolovoza - Hrvatski plivač Duje Draganja osvojio je broncu u disciplini na 50 m slobodno, svoju drugu osvojenu medalju na Europskom prvenstvu u plivanju, koje se održavalo u Budimpešti. *6. kolovoza - Slavodobitnik 291. Sinjske alke alkar Ante Poljak osvojio maksimalni broj punata (9), a to se nije dogodilo od 1963. godine *6. kolovoza - Hrvatska muška kadetska rukometna reprezentacija osvojila je naslov prvaka Europe u Estoniji. *3. kolovoza - Na Svjetskom prvenstvu u streljaštvu u Zagrebu postignuta su dva nova svjetska rekorda u disciplini puška velikog kalibra 3x40 m za muškarce. *1. kolovoza - Američki razarač USS Gonzalez uplovio je u splitsku luku, iz istočnog Mediterana, gdje je pomagao u evakuaciji i humanitarnim akcijama uz libanonsku obalu, a zbog Izraelsko-libanonskog sukoba. *1. kolovoza - Jezikoslovac Stjepko Težak preminuo je u Zagrebu u 81. godini. *1. kolovoza - Redatelj i scenarist Mate Relja preminuo je u 84. godini. *1. kolovoza - Duje Draganja osvojio je srebrnu medalju u disciplini 50 m delfin na 28. europskom prvenstvu u plivanju u Budimpešti. Draganja je dionicu isplivao za 23.62 sekunde, što je novi hrvatski rekord. Srpanj *31. srpnja - Hrvatski plivač Duje Draganja plasirao se u finale utrke 50 m delfin na Europskom prvenstvu u Budimpešti. *31. srpnja - Gordan Kožulj u disciplini 100 m leđno i Duje Draganja u diciplini 50 m delfin plasirali su se u polufinale na Europskom prvenstvu u Budimpešti. *30. srpnja - U srednjovjekovnom Pićanu održan prvi Festival narodnih priča, legendi i mitova Istre - Legendfest 2006. *29. srpnja - Povodom 130. godišnjice rođenja Milana Begovića u Vrlici je gostovao HNK iz Splita s operom Ero s onoga svijeta. *26. srpnja - Hrvatski tenisač Marin Čilić nije se uspio plasirati u četvrtfinale ATP turnira "Studena Croatia Open" u Umagu. *25. srpnja - U Sutivanu na otoku Braču traje 8. Outdoor sport & film festival (festival ekstremnih sporotova). *25. srpnja - Slaven Bilić je novi izbornik hrvatske nogometne reprezentacije. *25. srpnja - Počela manifestacija Rapska fjera. *21. srpnja - U Zagrebu se održava 49. svjetsko prvenstvo u streljaštvu, čijem će otvorenju prisustvovati Jacques Rogge, predsjednik MOO. *20. srpnja - Državno odvjetništvo predložilo pritvaranje saborskog zastupnika Branimira Glavaša. *20. srpnja - U Pulu prinudno sletio češki Airbus nakon eksplozije motora pri polijetanju s Krčke zračne luke. *18. srpnja - Iz Libanona su u Siriju evakuirana 42 hrvatska državljana, a navečer su stigli u Zagreb. *17. srpnja - Hrvatskim generalima Gotovini, Markaču i Čermaku, Haaški sud je spojio optužnice, te će im biti suđeno u istom postupku. *17. srpnja - Goran Prpić kao izbornik ženske Fed Cup reprezentacije, postao i izbornik muške Davis Cup reprezentacije. *17. srpnja - Počela evakuacija hrvatskih građana iz Libanona zbog Izraelsko-libanonskog sukoba. 50px|right *17. srpnja - Udruga branitelja je Krunicu (na slici) proglasila simbolom Domovinskog rata. *13. srpnja - Hrvatski sabor je završio zasjedanje u prvoj polovici 2006. godine zaključenjem 21. plenarne sjednice. Dvadeset prva sjednica trajala je jedanaest radnih dana tijekom lipnja i srpnja. *13. srpnja - U Gliptoteci je otvoren 9. trijenale hrvatskog kiparstva, na kojem sudjeluju 103 autora. Veliku nagradu Trijenala dobio je Danijel Kovač. *12. srpnja - Predsjednik Mesić i njegov crnogorski kolega Vujanović potpisali su u Podgorici protokol o suradnji. *10. srpnja - Na svečanosti održanoj u Teslinu čast, u Smiljanu pokraj Gospića otvoren je tematski park i pušten u rad multimedijalni centar pod pokroviteljstvom Hrvatskog sabora, koji je 2006. godinu proglasio godinom Nikole Tesle. *10. srpnja - Iz Dubrovnika krenula skupina entuzijasta koji će postavljati konac po granicama Hrvatske iduća dva mjeseca u sklopu instalacije Kravata oko Hrvatske koju vodi neprofitna ustanova Academia cravatica. 8. rujna će se u Dubrovniku crvena vrpca svezati u simbolični čvor kravate. *9. srpnja - Umro je operni pjevač Neven Belamarić, koji se svojim Basom proslavio u Europi. *9. srpnja - Italija je prvak svijeta u nogometu. Osvojila je svjetsko prvenstvo u Njemačkoj pobjedom protiv Francuske. *7. srpnja - Otkriven spomenik Nikoli Tesli u Zagrebu, te je tako počelo obilježavanje 150. godišnjice rođenja, najvećeg hrvatskog izumitelja. Otvaranju su prisustvovali i predsjednik Mesić i premijer Sanader. *7. srpnja - Osmi svezak Hrvatske opće enciklopedije Leksikografskog zavoda Miroslav Krleža, od slova O do Pre, predstavljen je u Zagrebu. Ostala su još tri sveska. *7. srpnja - Živuće legende rocka, Rolling Stonesi, definitivno otkazali nastup u Zagrebu. Kao razlog navodi se ozljeda glave gitarista Keitha Richardsa koju je zadobio na Fidžiju prilikom pada s palme. Uz Zagreb, Stonese neće vidjeti ni druge metropole poput Atene, Madrida i Varšave. *5. srpnja - Mario Ančić (na slici) izgubio četvrtfinalni meč u Wimbledonu od Federera rezultatom 6-4, 6-4, 6-4. Tako je Hrvatska ostala bez predstavnika. *5. srpnja - Glavni tajnik NATO-a Jaap de Hoop Scheffer danas u Hrvatskoj. Razgovarat će o približavanju Hrvatske NATO-u s predsjednikom Mesićem i premijerom Sanaderom. Hrvatska se nada da će do 2008. dobiti zeleno svjetlo za pristup NATO-u. *4. srpnja - Istaknuti hrvatski akademski slikar i kipar Vasko Lipovac umro je u Splitu u 75. godini života, nakon duge i teške bolesti. *3. srpnja - Mario Ančić (na slici) ušao u četvrtfinale Wimbledona pobjedom nad Srbinom Đokovićem u 5 setova: 6-4, 4-6, 4-6, 7-5, 6-3. U četvrtfinalu igra protiv Rogera Federera. *2. srpnja - U Hrvatsku ušlo oko 100.000 vozila s 230.000 stranaca. Najveće gužve zabilježene kod tunela Mala Kapela i Sveti Rok. Prometni stručnjaci najavljuju nastavak navale u Hrvatsku. *1. srpnja - Ivan Ljubičić izgubio u 3. kolu Wimbledona od Tursunova sa 5-7, 4-6, 6-1, 7-6, 6-2. Bolje je prošao Mario Ančić (na slici) koji je ušao u 4. kolo pobijedivši Wawrinku sa 7-5, 5-7, 6-1, 6-3. *1. srpnja - Blanka Vlašić preskočila 203 centimetara, te tako izjednačila svoj i državni rekord u skoku u vis. Ivana Brkljačić je postavila novi državni rekord u bacanju kladiva, koji tako iznosi 71.34 metara. Lipanj *30. lipnja - Umro skladatelj i dirigent Emil Cossetto, prekjučer u Zagrebu nakon kratke bolesti u 88. godini života. Bio je dugogodišnji dirigent više pjevačkih zborova među kojima i Mješovitog zbora Radio Zagreba te Ansambla LADO. *29. lipnja - [http://www.rijeckeljetnenoci.com/ Riječke ljetne noći] se otvaraju večeras (21.30 sati) u Rijeci predstavom australske skupine "Strange Fruit" s predstavom "The Field" *29. lipnja - [http://www.kkl.hr/ Kastavsko kulturno leto] se večeras u 20.30 otvara u gradu Kastvu uz nastup Gustafa i Stampeda. *29. lipnja - Predsjednik Stjepan Mesić putuje u Sloveniju na sastanak s Janezom Drnovšekom, slovenskim kolegom. Tema sastanka će biti razgovor o europskim procesima i bilateralne teme. *27. lipnja - Wimbledon je započeo dobro za hrvatske tenisače: Roko Karanušić pobijedio Nijemca Schuettlera rezultatom 7-6, 4-6, 6-2, 6-1. Mario Ančić, pak, pobijedio je Almagro-Sancheza rezultatom 7-6, 7-5, 7-6. *27. lipnja - U Hrvatskoj je u tijeku još jedan iznimno topao dan. Knin je postao jedan od najtoplijih gradova Europe s temperaturom u hladu od nevjerojatnih 37 stupnjeva. Liječnici savjetuju smanjeno izlaganje Suncu i uzimanje mnogo tekućine. *27. lipnja - Američka farmaceutska tvrtka Barr poslala ponudu od 2 milijarde i 200 milijuna USD za 100% dionica Plive. Ako bi Pliva prihvatila ponudu, godišnji prihod bi iznosio oko 2.5 milijardi USD, a Zagreb bi postao glavno farmaceutsko središte Europe. *27. lipnja - U Zagrebu predstavom Babilon otvoren je Eurokaz - Međunarodni festival modernog kazališta. *25. lipnja u NP Paklenica pušten je u rad integralni protupožarni sustav vrijedan milijun i pol kuna. Sustav je smješten na Crnom vrhu i bilježi sve promjene na području parka koje upućuju na mogućnost požara. *25. lipnja - Obilježava se 25. godišnjica Gospinih ukazanja u Međugorju. Procjenjuje se da je u dva dana Međugorje posjetilo oko 100.000 vjernika. Hodočasnici su stigli iz 21 države. *24. lipnja - U Šibeniku otvoren 46. međunarodni dječji festival koji će trajati dva tjedna. Nastupit će izvođači iz 13 zemalja, ukupno više od 1.500 izvođača. [http://www.mdf-si.org/ više] *24. lipnja - Mario Ančić osvojio finale ATP turnira u Hertogenboschu igrajući protiv Čeha Jana Hernycha rezultatom 6:0, 5:7 i 7:5. *23. lipnja - Mario Ančić prošao u finale ATP turnira u nizozemskom Hertogenboschu, pobijedivši Cipranina Marcosa Baghdatisa sa 7:6, 6:3 u polufinalu. *23. lipnja - Dinamo saznao protiv koga će igrati u drugom pretkolu Lige prvaka. Radi se o pobjedniku dvoboja prvog pretkola između albanskog Elbanasa i latvijskog Ekranasa. * 22. lipnja - SP u nogometu; Hrvatska je eliminirana iz daljnjeg natjecanja na SP-u u nogometu od strane Australije remijem 2-2, koji je odgovarao Australcima. [http://sp2006.net.hr/vijest.asp?vrsta=0&id=812 više] *21. lipnja - SP u nogometu; Izbornik Hrvatske, Zlatko Kranjčar, objavio je da će umjesto Klasnića u napadu igrati Olić. Očekuje se formacija 4-3-1-2 zbog suspenzije Roberta Kovača. right|thumb|80px|Graham Poll *21. lipnja - SP u nogometu; Graham Poll će suditi utakmicu između Hrvatske i Australije. Našoj reprezentaciji je ostao u lijepom sjećanju sa SP-a 2002. *20. lipnja - Nepoznati napadači pucali na pripadnike HV-a u Afganistanu. Nakon što su Hrvati uzvratili vatru, napadači su se udaljili. Srećom, nitko s hrvatske strane nije ozlijeđen, a jedino je vozilo pretrpjelo oštećenja. *19. lipnja - Dodijeljene su nagrade "Vladimir Nazor" za najbolja umjetnička ostvarenja u 2005. *18. lipnja - SP u nogometu; Hrvatska remizirala protiv Japana (0-0). Hrvatska mora pobijediti u četvrtak Australiju da bi prošla u sljedeći krug. *18. lipnja - SP u nogometu; Hrvatska : Japan igraju danas u 15 sati u Nürnbergu. *17. lipnja - U Rijeci se održava Međunarodna jedriličarska regata krstaša "Fiumanka 2006." [http://www.fiumanka.hr više] *17. lipnja - S prvim danima srpnja uvodi se beskontaktna elektronička naplata cestarine. [http://vijesti.hrt.hr/ShowArticles.aspx?ArticleId=11451 više] * 17. lipnja - Završen je Animafest - Svjetski festival animiranog filma u Zagrebu. Među brojnim nagrađenima je i Hrvat Joško Marušić *16. lipnja - Stravična prometna nesreća na Istarskom ipsilonu. Poginuli hrvatski vozač, te pet stranaca iz Belgije i Irske. *16. lipnja - Europska unija je odlučna u podupiranju Hrvatske za punopravno članstvo u EU. * 16. lipnja - Budimpešta; Hrvatska vaterpolo reprezentacija ušla u polufinale Svjetskog kupa pobjedom protiv Rumunjske, te tako osigurala izravan plasman na Svjetsko prvenstvo. *13. lipnja - SP u nogometu; Hrvatska : Brazil 0:1. Hrvatska se pokazala kao čvrsta i kvalitetna momčad unatoč porazu right|90px *12. lipnja - Republika Hrvatska priznala Crnu Goru! Hrvatska je to učinila prije EU, koja to, po najavama, misli napraviti večeras. *10. lipnja - Oprost 700 milijuna kuna duga prema državi kojeg imaju nogometni klubovi Dinamo, Hajduk, Osijek i Rijeka prihvatio je Sabor na Vladin prijedlog. Dug će se pretvoriti u vlasničke udjele lokalnih vlasti u tim klubovima. *9. lipnja - Otvaranje Svjetskog nogometnog prvenstva u Njemačkoj! *9. lipnja - Roland Garros; Ivan Ljubičić izgubio polufinalni teniski meč protiv Rafaela Nadala rezultatom 4:6, 2:6, 6:7. 80px|right|Ivan Ljubičić *7. lipnja - Ženeva; Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija izgubila od Španjolske 1:2 na zadnjoj pripremnoj utakmici pred SP u nogometu. *7. lipnja - Roland Garros; Ivan Ljubičić pobijedio Francuza Juliena Benneteaua sa 6:2, 6:2, 6:3, te tako došao do polufinala. U polufinalu će igrati protiv Španjolca Rafaela Nadala. *6. lipnja - Roland Garros; Mario Ančić izgubio četvrtfinalni meč protiv Rogera Federera rezultatom 6:4, 6:3, 6:4. *6. lipnja - Ministarstvo financija ima čak 360 savjetnika! Njihove bruto plaće porezne obveznike godišnje koštaju oko 105,754.000,00 kuna. [http://www.tportal.hr/fset.html više] *5. lipnja - Roland Garros; Ivan Ljubičić plasirao se u četvrtfinale Grand Slam turnira pobijedivši Španjolca Rubena Ramireza Hidalga sa 6:3, 3:6, 6:3, 6:2. *4. lipnja - Roland Garros; Ančić nadvladao dva protivnika: Španjolca Robreda, te probleme s leđima i grčevima. Ančić - Robredo: 6:4, 4:6, 2:6, 6:4, 7:5. *3. lipnja - Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija izgubila od Poljske rezultatom 0:1. *3. lipnja - Blanka Vlašić u Oslu drugi je put u karijeri pobijedila na mitingu Zlatne lige - [http://www.jutarnji.hr/sport/ostalisportovi/vijesti/clanak/art-2006,6,2,,29390.jl više] *3. lipnja - Crijevna viroza hara hrvatskom nogometnom reprezentacijom. Oboljelo 5 igrača! - [http://www.vecernji-list.hr/newsroom/sports/football/sp_nogomet/vijesti/563928/index.do više] Svibanj *30. svibnja - Snijeg u Gorskom kotaru! Na Platku palo 5 cm. Između čvora Kikovica i Bosiljevo na autocesti Rijeka-Zagreb, proglašeni su zimski uvjeti i ta je dionica zatvorena za kamione s prikolicama i tegljače. *30. svibnja - T-HT kupio IskonInternet. Transakcijom vrijednom 13,7 milijuna eura, T-Hrvatski Telekom postao je u utorak vlasnikom 100 posto dionica IskonInterneta d.d. *28. svibnja - obilježava se 15 godina Oružanih snaga Republike Hrvatske i Hrvatske kopnene vojske right|120px *27. svibnja - Hrvatska u EU (na slici) do 2010. godine, nakon Rumunjske i Bugarske (Olli Rehn). *27. svibnja - Hrvatska teniska reprezentacija osvojila Kup nacija koji se igrao u Düsseldorfu. U sastavu Hrvatske: Ljubičić, Ančić i Karlović. *27. svibnja - Dani jagoda na Cvjetnom trgu u Zagrebu - prikupljeni će novac biti namijenjen za bolesnike s Parkinsonovom bolešću. *26. svibnja - proglašen Nacionalni dan darivanja i presađivanja organa i tkiva - Odluka Vlade *25. svibnja - Čedne zone obilježene pločama u staroj jezgri grada Vrbnika na otoku Krku. *25. svibnja - Hrvatski sabor raspravljao o Vladinu prijedlogu zakona o zaštiti životinja, po kojem bi se u hrvatsko zakonodavstvo ugradili europski standardi zaštite životinja. *24. svibnja - Odgođen koncert Rolling Stonesa u Zagrebu! Odgođeno je prvih 15 koncerata europske turneje "The Bigger Bang" među kojima je i Zagreb, dok se Keith Richards ne oporavi od ozljeda glave. *23. svibnja - Crna Gora postaje nezavisna država - odlučili tako na referendumu u Crnoj Gori 55,5% birača dok ih je 44,5% bilo protiv. Na referendum izašlo 86,49% birača. *22. svibnja - Janici Kostelić je u Barceloni dodijeljena nagrada "Laureus" za najbolju sportašicu svijeta. *20. svibnja - na Pjesmi Eurovizije 2006. pobijedila je finska hard-rock grupa ''Lordi. Hrvatska predstavnica Severina je osvojila 13. mjesto i time se Hrvatska mora opet sljedeće godine natjecati u polufinalu. *17. svibnja - Počelo rušenje bespravno sagrađenih objekata na otoku Viru (Hrvatska). Travanj *15. travnja - Velemajstor 'Zdenko Kožul' osvojio je naslov prvaka Europe, prvi u povijesti hrvatskog šaha. *13. travnja - U Splitu i Trilju od 19. do 22. travnja održat će se 16. 'Marulićevi dani'. *7. travnja - Znanstvenik 'Ivan Đikić' dobio je dvije ugledne svjetske nagrade za velika dostignuća u istraživanju raka. *7. travnja - Predstavljen je 'četverojezični dječji rječnik' na romskom, hrvatskom, engleskom i francuskom. *1. travnja - Dan narcisa u Zagrebu. Ožujak *31. ožujka - potonuće putničkog broda kod bahreinske obale. Trenutna bilanca: 57 mrtvih, 67 spašenih. *30. ožujka - U svemiru prvi brazilski astronaut, Marcos Pontes. *30. ožujka - Zamjenik UN-ova glavnog pregovarača A. Rohan: Međunarodna zajednica se protivi podjeli Kosova. Više... *30. ožujka - Izvanredno stanje u Moravskoj zbog poplava. *30. ožujka - Počela sanacija samozapaljenog smetišta kod grada Hvara uporabom islandskih alga. *14. ožujka - '''Najavljeni 15. dani hrvatskog filma'. Više od 250 filmova bit će prikazano od 25. do 29. travnja u zagrebačkom SC-u. *28. ožujka - Nova gramatika. U sklopu Dana hrvatskog jezika Matice hrvatske predstavljena je "Gramatika hrvatskog jezika" Josipa Silića i Ive Pranjkovića. *21. ožujka - Pjesnikinja Andriana Škunca dobila je "Goranov vijenac". Tako je u Lukovdolu počelo 43. Goranovo proljeće, najveći pjesnički događaj u Hrvatskoj. *21. ožujka - Prosječna plaća: 4.458 kuna. Toliko je iznosila prosječna neto plaća po zaposlenom u pravnim osobama u Hrvatskoj u siječnju. *20. ožujka - Otvorena je trešnjevačkom centru za kulturu (CZK) u Zagrebu 5. revija amaterskog filma (RAF), koja će trajati do 25. ožujka. Biti će prikazano 160 novih amaterskih filmskih uradaka. *13. ožujka - Dani frankofonije. Od 15. do 29. ožujka u Hrvatskoj će se održati brojni kulturni događaji vezani uz francuski jezik. *14. ožujka - Ponovna pojava ptičje gripe u Hrvatskoj, u selu Draž (Baranja); smrtonosnog tipa H5N1. Eutanazije peradi, zasad, neće biti. *11. ožujka - Umro Slobodan Milošević. Optuženik za ratne zločine i genocid, bivši predsjednik Srbije i Srbije i Crne Gore, umro je u pritvoru Haaškog suda. right|100px *10. ožujka - Voda na Saturnovu mjesecu Enceladusu?! NASA-ina letjelica Cassini snimila je tekuću vodu na Saturnovom mjesecu Enceladusu. Poveznica:NASA - letjelica Cassini *5. ožujka - Milan Babić počinio samoubojstvo. Bivši premijer i predsjednik Republike Srpske Krajine nađen je mrtav u pritvoru Haaškog suda. *2. ožujka - Sabor je glavnom državnom odvjetniku Mladenu Bajiću produžio mandat na još četiri godine. *1. ožujka - od danas stupa na snagu Naredba za sprječavanje ptičje gripe kojom se propisuje obvezno držanje peradi u zatvorenim, ograđenim i natkrivenim prostorima na području cijele Hrvatske. *1. ožujka - Završio štrajk državnih služba. Još nije jasno koliko je zaposlenika sudjelovalo u trodnevnom štrajku u pravosuđu, policiji i državnoj upravi. Veljača 120px|right *26. veljače - je održana 23. Međunarodna karnevalska povorka u Rijeci na kojoj je sudjelovalo preko 8 000 maski u 110 grupa. Riječki karneval je najveći u Hrvatskoj i jedan od najvećih na svijetu. Karnevalska povorka krenula je, po običaju, u podne i trajala do predvečer kada se nastavila zabava po gradskim trgovima i šatorima. Popis sudionika i snimku putem interneta pogledajte [http://www.ri-karneval.com.hr ovdje] * 24. veljače - iz Velike Britanije dolazi vesela vijest - u Hrvatskoj nema kravljeg ludila! * 22. veljače - Ratko Mladić ipak nije uhićen... Informacije, u srpskim medijima, o navodnom uhićenju Ratka Mladića (optuženog, između ostalog, za pokolj više od 8 000 muslimana u Srebrenici) su bile lažne. Ratko Mladić je još uvijek na slobodi. 140px|right * 20. veljače - potvrđen virus ptičje gripe na otoku Čiovu tipa H5 N1 smrtonosan za čovjeka, te su vlasnici dužni zatvoriti svu perad. Eutanazije zasad neće biti. Isto tako je potvrđen virus u susjednoj BIH u okolici Jajca. * 21. veljače - Uhićen Ratko Mladić?! Informacije kažu da je uhićen u Beogradu i da je već na putu za Tuzlu. Zanimljivo je da se uhićenje dogodilo dan prije roka koji je Carla del Ponte postavila Srbiji za uhićenje. * 20. veljače - Janica Kostelić osvojila srebrnu medalju u Super G-u na OI u Torinu. * 18. veljače - Zlatna Janica. Janica Kostelić osvojila je zlatnu medalju u kombinaciji na OI u Torinu i tako postala najbolja olimpijska skijašica svih vremena. * 18. veljače - u Rijeci održan 10. jubilarni Međunarodni dječji karneval na kojem je u dječjoj povorci koja je trajala gotovo tri sata prodefiliralo oko 5000 maski iz zemlje i inozemstva. Snimku pogledajte ovdje. 100px|right * 16. veljače - Kravlje ludilo u Hrvatskoj. Prvi slučaj kravljeg ludila u Hrvatskoj. * 14. veljače - Srebro Kosteliću. Ivica Kostelić osvojio je srebrnu olimpijsku medalju u kombinaciji na Zimskim olimpijskim igrama. * 14. veljače - Udomljenje Muzičke akademije. Muzička akademija, koja 85 godina nije imala svoju zgradu, dobila je od grada Zagreba Ferimportovu zgradu, koja će se obnoviti do 2009. * 13. veljače - Odbijena osnova Račan-Drnovšek. Premijer Sanader je izjavio kako za Hrvatsku do konačnog rješenja pitanja razgraničenja vrijedi crta sredine u Savudrijskoj vali. * 10. veljače - Nova ministrica pravosuđa. Sabor je za novu ministricu izabrao Anu Lovrin. Škare-Ožbolt je najavila da DC ide u oporbu. * 9. veljače - Smijenjena ministrica pravosuđa. Premijer Sanader je odlučio smijeniti Vesnu Škare-Ožbolt, koja je dvije godine vršila tu dužnost. * 7. veljače - Muhamedova karikatura izašla u "Nacionalu". Hrvatska vlada se ogradila od toga i rekla da se u medijima nikako ne mogu objavljivati prilozi koji podcjenjuju drugu vjeru, nacionalnost, rasu ili svjetonazor. * 7. veljače - SAD ukida pomoć Hrvatskoj. Amerikanci nam od 2007. više neće davati novac iz programa potpore istočnoeuropskim demokracijama (SEED) jer su zadovoljni našim reformama. * 5. veljače - Ivan Ljubičić osvojio Zagreb Indoors. To je već drugi ATP turnir koji naš najbolji tenisač osvaja ove godine. 100px|right * 5. veljače - Krovna seljačka udruga. Predstavnici tridesetak seljačkih udruga iz cijele Hrvatske najavili su na sastanku u Požegi osnivanje krovne organizacije u želji da poprave loše stanje hrvatske poljoprivrede. * 5. veljače - Pobjeda Janice Kostelić. Pobjedom u slalomu Svjetskog kupa, naša je najbolja skijašica jedina u povijesti osvojila u jednoj sezoni prvo mjesto u svih pet disciplina: slalomu, veleslalomu, super-G-u, spustu i kombinaciji. right * 3. veljače - Doktorat iz hrvatske kulture. Na zagrebačkom Filozofskom fakultetu kreće sveučilišni trogodišnji doktorski studij hrvatske kulture. Siječanj * 31. siječnja - Nova gramatika. Izašla je nova gramatika hrvatskog jezika za škole i visoka učilišta, a njezin je glavni autor dr. Josip Silić. Hrvatska ima 400 godina dugu gramatičku tradiciju. * 28. siječnja - Sanader protiv nove Jugoslavije. Premijer je odbacio prijedlog Europske unije za stvaranje zone slobodne trgovine tzv. Zapadnog Balkana i umjesto toga predložio da se proširi CEFTA. * 25. siječnja - Sindikati protiv zdravstvene reforme. Pet sindikalnih središnjica usprotivilo se vladinu prijedlogu, prema kojem bi se plaćalo 15% zdravstvenih usluga, tvrdeći da pogoduje samo bogatima. * 24. siječnja - Mesiću skinuta zaštita. Prizivno vijeće suda u Haagu ukinulo je hrvatskom predsjedniku Mesiću status zaštićenog svjedoka u Blaškićevu slučaju. Ukidanje je zatražio sam Mesić. * 24. siječnja - Konferencija NATO-a u Zagrebu. Na konferenciji, koja je priprema za međunarodnu vojnu vježbu u svibnju u Njemačkoj, sudjeluju predstavnici 42 zemlje članice NATO-a i Partnerstva za mir. * 23. siječnja - Potres u Samoborskom gorju. Potres se u 22:29 sati osjetio u Samoboru i Zagrebu, gdje je zabilježeno između 3 i 4 stupnja Mercallijeve ljestvice. Nije izazvao materijalnu štetu. * 23. siječnja - Velika hladnoća. Val arktičke hladnoće zahvatio je cijelu Europu, pa je u Rusiji, Njemačkoj, Poljskoj i Turskoj zabilježena temperatura niža od -30°C. U Hrvatskoj je na sjevernom Velebitu izmjereno -20°C. 100px|right * 21. siječnja - Umro Rugova. Predsjednik Kosova Ibrahim Rugova preminuo je od posljedica raka pluća u svojoj kući u Prištini. Vlada i Skupština Kosova odlučili su da na Kosovu bude proglašena petodnevna žalost. Poznavatelji prilika na Kosovu ocjenjuju da predstoji velika borba za njegovog nasljednika. * 18. siječnja - Mesić o medijima. Predsjednik Mesić je na primanju za novinare izjavio da Hrvatskoj trebaju profesionalno vođeni i uređivani, a nadasve odgovorni mediji, čiji vlasnici neće brinuti isključivo o profitu. (Već imamo Wikipediju! --Zmaj) 80px|right * 18. siječnja - Novi plinovod. Počeli su radovi na plinovodu Pula-Karlovac i podmorskom plinovodu od platforme "Ivana K" na sjevernom Jadranu do Pule. Tako Istra više neće morati dobivati plin preko Italije i Slovenije. * 16. siječnja - Počelo drugo polugodište u školama. Nakon zimskog odmora koji je trajao od Božića, 600.000 učenika hrvatskih osnovnih i srednjih škola danas se vraća u školske klupe. Proljetni odmor počinje 13. travnja i trajat će desetak dana, a ljetni praznici počinju 16. lipnja. * 15. siječnja - Janica Kostelić pobijedila u Super-G. Tom je pobjedom postala treća skijašica u povijesti koja je pobijedila u svim disciplinama. Janici je ovo 24. pobjeda u Svjetskom kupu, gdje ukupno drži prvo mjesto s 297 bodova prednosti. * 13. siječnja - Sporazum između Hrvatske i EUROPOL-a. U Beču je potpisan Sporazum o operativnoj i strateškoj suradnji, i to radi borbe protiv teških oblika organiziranog kriminala. * 12. siječnja - Prosvjed radnika T-HT-a. Oko 1.500 prosvjednika se bunilo zbog skorog otpuštanja 556 radnika iz te telekomunikacijske tvrtke. * 12. siječnja - Smijenjen načelnik policije. Načelnik zagrebačke kriminalističke policije smijenjen je zbog netaktičnosti prilikom upada policije u HVIDRA-u. 60px|right 60px|right * 11. siječnja - EU ne ulazi u spor oko granica. Austrijski veleposlanik u Ljubljani izjavio je u slovenskom parlamentu da se EU neće miješati u slovensko-hrvatski spor oko granica, ali da će možda posredovati. * 11. siječnja - Triptih Zriniana. Na 380. obljetnicu rođenja Katarine Zrinski, prve hrvatske književnice, te banice i mučenice, izdan je komplet knjiga s njezinim molitvenikom, tumačenjem i esejom. * 10. siječnja - Hrvatska bez ptičje gripe. Šef povjerenstva za ptičju gripu Mate Brstilo objavio je da u Hrvatskoj nema novih slučajeva ptičje gripe kod divljih ptica. Zaključio je da su se rigorozne mjere usmrćivanja peradi pokazale opravdanima. * 10. siječnja - Tjeralica za kapetanom Draganom. Istražni sudac u Šibeniku Dalibor Dukić naložio je policiji da raspiše međunarodnu tjeralicu za Draganom Vasiljkovićem, srpskim zapovjednikom u Domovinskom ratu. Sumnjiči ga se za ratne zločine protiv zarobljenika i civila. * 10. siječnja - Policija u HVIDRA-i zbog Haaga. Policija je upala u zagrebačku HVIDRA-u i privela predsjednika podružnice i još dvije osobe kako bi onemogućila prikazivanje snimke svjedočenja predsjednika Stjepana Mesića u Haagu. 120px|right * 9. siječnja - Prikupljanje boca i cijene. Počela se prikupljati ambalaža u 21 gradu i 10 općina, a plaća se 50 lipa po komadu. Proizvođači pića u plastičnoj ambalaži najavili su poskupljenja. * 9. siječnja - Znanstveni projekti na nov način. Ministarstvo znanosti, obrazovanja i športa ujednačilo je kriterije za prijavu i ocjenjivanje znanstvenih projekata s onima u Europskoj uniji. Ocjenjivat će ih skupina međunarodnih recenzenata. * 9. siječnja - 14 slučajeva ptičje gripe u Turskoj. Taj broj, koji je iznio turski ministar zdravstva, uključuje i troje djece koja su umrla od te bolesti. Zadnji su slučajevi zabilježeni na sjeveru i istoku zemlje. WHO je objavio da se virus u Turskoj ne širi s čovjeka na čovjeka. * 1. siječnja - Zagreb je izabran domaćinom europskog Hodočašća povjerenja na zemlji koje organizira zajednica iz Taizéa. Hodočašće na kojem se očekuje nekoliko desetaka tisuća mladih iz cijele Europe će biti održano od 28.12.2006. - 1.1.2007. Objavio je to brat Alois (prior Taizéa) na večernjoj molitvi u Milanu (gdje se održao ovogodišnji susret mladih) 29.12.2005. Kategorija:Wikipedija:Arhiv